<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Piece by Dreamy_Heichou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190754">Missing Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Heichou/pseuds/Dreamy_Heichou'>Dreamy_Heichou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reincarnation AU prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, College Student Eren Yeager, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Levi Are Siblings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Heichou/pseuds/Dreamy_Heichou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Levi comes back from work to find Eren in his apartment. The happiness he feels at finally seeing him after all those years quickly changes into despair as he realizes Eren doesn’t know who he is. As time passes and Levi gets to know this new Eren, he’ll quickly learn that the best thing he can do is move on from the past and concentrate on the present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reincarnation AU prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was supposed to post this one last week but a lot of things happened irl.<br/>This is the last prompt of the series btw! <strike>for now, I might add another one soon</strike></p>
<p>Wherever you guys are, I hope you're all safe and are doing okay.<br/>Hopefully we'll all be able to go back to our normal lives soon 🤞🤞</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>"<strong>How do you know my name?</strong>"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Levi was used to work until late hours, his job keeping him extremely busy, but today he had been able to leave early for the first time in months. He was looking forward to drinking a good and hot cup of tea, maybe try the blend his sister had offered him for his birthday, the thought of a green, flowery tea relaxing his mind before even tasting it.</p>
<p>When he arrived to his apartment, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. He had thought Mikasa would still be at university at this hour, but then he remembered she didn’t have classes on Tuesday’s afternoons. It could be a good opportunity for them to catch up; they hadn’t had a real conversation in a while, besides the usual small talks necessary between flatmates.</p>
<p>As he entered his living room however, instead of the silky, black hair and almond-shaped ebony eyes he was expecting to see, he was met with two green orbs and messy brown hair tied in a bun. The bag Levi was carrying with him fell on the wooden floor with a loud thump which caught the attention of the man leisurely sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>Levi couldn’t say anything, nor think. His mind was completely blank except for the many visions of the boy he once knew invading his brain and leaving him breathless, one word echoing in his ear until he could hear his own voice say it.</p>
<p>“E-Eren…?”</p>
<p>Levi could feel his throat constricting and an unpleasant burning sensation in his eyes. It took all of his self-control to not start crying here and there, and to not rush into the man’s arms.</p>
<p>How could Eren be here, now, in front of him? Levi had spent so many years thinking about him, so many sleepless nights talking about him with Mikasa, wondering if they would ever see him in this life, comforting each other from his absence. And yet, here he was, sitting in his living room like he owned the place, like he had been here countless of times, and Levi still couldn’t believe his eyes.</p>
<p>He had found him.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” a voice cut through Levi’s thoughts and brought back his focus on the man looking at him with furrowed brows, both suspicion and confusion reflecting in his eyes. “And how do you know my name?”</p>
<p>A shiver went through Levi’s entire body as he processed the words he had just heard and realized what they implied.</p>
<p>Eren didn’t remember.</p>
<p>He was looking him up and down like he was seeing him for the first time, and that thought hurt Levi more than it should have. A tense silence was surrounding the two men before it was broken by the sound of a door opening and closing, the rustle of plastic bags, and then soft footsteps coming in their direction.</p>
<p>“Levi!?” a feminine voice asked from behind the raven and Levi eventually tore his gaze away from the brunet in front of him to look back at his sister. She seemed to be even more shocked than he had been when finding Eren in their living room, but soon her expression turned guilty. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back until later.”</p>
<p>Mikasa went to stand beside Eren, her eyes going back and forth between the two men at her side. Eren had started to relax when she had entered the room and looked relieved now that he had the confirmation she knew who Levi was. The raven, on his side, was still on edge and confused about what was going on. It was perfectly clear Mikasa had known about Eren for some time, but why hadn’t she said anything? Why hadn’t she told him that she had found Eren? She knew how much important he was to Levi.</p>
<p>“I finished early,” Levi replied, his voice strained and his hands fisted at his sides.</p>
<p>Mikasa seemed to have noticed his rigid stand, but before she had the time to react and do anything about it, Eren was the first to speak.</p>
<p>“Wait, is that your brother? The one you told me about?” Mikasa nodded, not saying a word, her eyes not leaving Levi’s for a second. Eren looked at him too, curiosity painted all over his face before his lips parted in a huge grin. “He’s totally not like I had imagined!”</p>
<p>Mikasa cringed at what Eren had said, which made Levi squint his eyes at her. What had she been going around telling Eren about him? But that wasn’t what he wanted to know right now, and she probably knew it. She heaved a long sigh before exchanging a few words with Eren, then she moved towards her room, motioning Levi over and closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re going to say, and trust me, I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about Eren,” she said as she sat down on her bed, looking more tired than ever.</p>
<p>“Since when?” Levi only asked, sitting beside her, hiding his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“We’ve been in the same class ever since I started university.”</p>
<p>“A little over 2 years, then…” Levi looked at her and she flinched when she saw his expression. He had no idea what she could read on his face, but it was probably a mix between confusion, betrayal and sadness. “Were you even planning on telling me?”</p>
<p>“I- I honestly don’t know,” Mikasa confessed. She put her hand carefully on his, gauging his reaction before putting her head on his shoulder. “He doesn’t remember, Levi,” she whispered, a hint of hurt in her tone.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I noticed that,” Levi snorted, trying to mask his own.</p>
<p>Mikasa explained how meeting Eren had been for her, how she had been anxious in the beginning since his memories were gone. However, as they became close friends, she realized it wasn’t important. Memories or not, he was still Eren, and that was all that mattered to her.</p>
<p>She had considered telling Levi about him so many times, but then she would remember their conversations and would become afraid of Levi’s reaction. Before she knew it, she would only invite Eren when Levi was working and had come up with a lie as to why Eren couldn’t be here when her brother was home.</p>
<p>“Not knowing if he’s out there is much worse for me than him not remembering,” Levi told her.</p>
<p>She nodded quietly and they stayed like this for a little longer before Mikasa stood up and went out of her room, Levi on her heels.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Eren asked them the moment they got out. He was standing in the middle of the hallway, suddenly looking out of place, a big contrast to the way he had been sitting comfortably on the couch before Levi arrived. “Should I leave?”</p>
<p>Levi frowned at the question, which made Eren flinch under his scrutinizing gaze. What was it that Mikasa had told Eren? That her brother was an asocial weirdo that didn’t like having strangers in his apartment?</p>
<p><em>Thanks for that, kiddo</em>, Levi thought as he tried to soften his features.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, you kids can continue whatever the fuck you were doing before I arrived. I’ll just make myself some tea and move to my room.”</p>
<p>Eren seemed to relax at his words before he looked deep in thoughts. Levi wondered what was going on inside his head, no longer being able to read him as he used to; Eren was basically a stranger to him now. Mikasa, however, seemed to understand what he was about to say because she looked at Levi with an apoplectic face before going to stand beside Eren.</p>
<p>“You can stay with us if you want to, you know,” Eren said with a small smile. “I’m finally meeting Mika’s brother, so I’d like to get to know you better if that’s alright with you. Levi, was it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Levi replied, a bit at a loss for words. He was torn between his need to be close to Eren, his curiosity to know him better, and the sickening feeling that the person who mattered the most to him was gone forever.</p>
<p>“I’m Eren, but I guess you already knew that,” the brunet laughed, extending his hand for Levi to shake. He took it carefully, as if he would get burnt at Eren’s touch. “Nice to officially meet you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that day, Eren came over to hang out with Mikasa at times Levi would be home too. The three of them would sit in the living room, Eren and Mikasa talking about their days at university, their insufferable teachers and never-ending homework and exams, while Levi would listen to them, drinking his tea. Eren always made sure to include Levi in the conversation, asking for his input or asking about his own day. It was hard for Levi to tell if he was trying to be polite or if he really wanted to know his opinion.</p>
<p>Sometimes Levi would feel out of place between the two young adults, not understanding why he was there in the first place. Then he would look at Eren, at the way he would scrunch his nose when he was upset, the way his eyes would sparkle when he was talking about something he liked, or the way his lips would curve into a smile when he laughed, and he would know. He was there because he wanted to get to know this new version of Eren, because he wanted to see him and be by his side. It was enough for Levi to endure hours of conversations he sometimes didn’t understand because he finally had him back, and it was all that mattered.</p>
<p>Eren wasn’t very different from the boy in Levi’s memories. He was still very passionate, always putting his soul in everything he did, he still had a quick temper and a way of hiding his embarrassment and weaknesses with fake words of confidence, and he still had a strong devotion to the one he loved and cared about. It wasn’t only his features that were similar, his soul was also the same, and that was what Levi tried to focus on.</p>
<p>It hadn’t taken long for Levi to fall for Eren all over again. It was impossible for him to be indifferent to the man’s smiles and passionate eyes. At night, Levi would hear his deep voice whispering in his ear and feel his hot skin against his palms before he would wake up in his bed, cursing his old memories for those strange dreams.</p>
<p>Levi had feelings for Eren, and Mikasa rapidly noticed it.</p>
<p>They had had long conversations during the days Eren wasn’t at their place, talking primarily about the brunet and the way they were feeling about this situation. Mikasa had confessed how anxious she was, worried that one of them would end up hurt in the long run. She had always been very protective of her loved ones, and Levi was only grateful to be one of them in this life.</p>
<p>No matter how worried she was, Mikasa didn’t try to pry into Eren and Levi’s building relationship, and the raven was grateful for that. She would even go to great length to leave them alone sometimes, pretending she had a phone call to make, or going to the bathroom only to return twenty minutes later as if it was normal. She wasn’t being very subtle, but Eren never seemed to find it weird nor mind, and neither did Levi. Those moments when they were alone were the best he would pass in Eren’s company, and every time Levi would make sure to make it up to Mikasa in some ways.</p>
<p>Nothing extraordinary would happen at those times; they would simply talk. When it was just the two of them, Levi would feel like he wasn’t just Eren’s best friend’s brother, but also someone of importance to the brunet. It was impossible for Levi to tell if they were really friends, if Eren enjoyed their moment together like he did, but at least his smile would be directed at him and only him; that alone was enough to satiate him and leave his chest fluttering with warm feelings. The brunet had him wrapped around his little finger without even knowing it, but Levi was content with their situation for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One Saturday found Levi in a rather sullen mood. Mikasa was away for the whole weekend for some training camp, leaving him alone for two days and ruining what he considered to be the best day of his week. Eren would always come for the entire day on Saturdays, which was enough to categorize it as Levi’s favorite day, but with his sister gone there was no reason for him to see the bright-eyed brunet.</p>
<p>Levi heaved a long sigh as he flipped through the TV channels, hoping to find something remotely interesting to watch and distract him for some part of the day. The moment he decided on a movie he had probably watched several times already, the annoying ringing of his doorbell resonated in the apartment, catching his attention. Who could it be, he wondered, as he reluctantly went to open the door. He hoped it wasn’t one of those salesmen who went door-to-door to promote some useless products or life insurance; he wasn’t in the mood to deal with one of them.</p>
<p>His pissed-off expression immediately softened as he opened the door and took in the person standing in front of him.</p>
<p>“Eren?” Levi asked, failing at hiding the surprise from his voice. “What are you doing here? Mikasa is out of town.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Eren said in a soft voice, a nervous smile on his lips. Levi furrowed his brows as he noticed how tense the younger man seemed to be. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>Levi nodded and moved aside to let Eren in, still confused as to why the brunet had come to his apartment. It was the first time it would be just the two of them, without Mikasa being somewhere else inside the apartment. Levi would lie if he said he wasn’t nervous at the idea, but he could also feel his sour mood disappear as the seconds in Eren’s presence ticked by. Why had the brunet such a strong effect on his mood? It was a complete mystery to him.</p>
<p>Eren went towards the living room after removing his shoes, not even checking to see if Levi was following him, as if it was a normal Saturday. However, as Levi went after him, he found the brunet pacing in front of the couch, toying with his hands and nibbling his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Sit down, kid, I’m getting a headache watching you pace like that.”</p>
<p>Eren jumped at his words, disturbed from his inner turmoil, first frowning in annoyance, then sighing before doing what he was told. Levi raised an eyebrow, confused at his antics, fearing the worst. Why was the brunet acting so weirdly, and why was he here in the first place? A lot of questions whirled around in Levi’s brain, but he kept them to himself before joining Eren on the couch. Now that he couldn’t walk anymore, Eren’s legs were bouncing which quickly annoyed the hell out of the older man.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong with you? You look like you’re about to shit your pants,” Levi groaned, putting one hand on Eren’s knee to stop his nervous gesture, startling him in the process. “And now you look constipated. Whatever is on your mind, you better tell me right the fuck now before I--”</p>
<p>“I think I’m in love you,” Eren blurted suddenly, cutting Levi short.</p>
<p>They both looked at each other for a few seconds, both in shock, Levi trying to process what he had just heard and Eren probably realizing what he had just said. Before Levi had the time to say anything -not that he knew what to say because his brain had completely frozen- Eren let out a groan, his cheeks aflame, before hiding his face in his hands as he stood up.</p>
<p>“Shit, I didn’t mean to say that,” Eren hissed, mortified. He moved some of his fingers to take a peek at Levi through his hands before removing them completely and turning to face Levi. “Fuck that, that’s exactly what I meant.”</p>
<p>Levi blinked a few times while looking at Eren, his mind completely blank. The brunet had his brows furrowed and his eyes were shining with a determination that brought Levi back to the first time he had met Eren, but not in this life. He looked so much like the boy he used to know in that moment, but the more he stared at him, the more he could also detect a twinge of fear mixed with his confident facade. His cheeks and ears were a beautiful shade of red, sign of his embarrassment, which was more specific to the Eren Levi got to know in the past few months.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Levi said, getting out of his daze, “really?”</p>
<p>Levi could feel his own skin getting warmer as the words Eren had said sunk in, the fluttering sensation he had been feeling the last few weeks intensifying tenfold. Eren loved him? He wasn’t imagining all of this? Levi wasn’t doubting Eren’s words, but he was having a hard time believing this was really happening and that the man truly had feelings for him. It felt like this was coming out of nowhere; if there had been signs Levi definitively didn’t see them, so he had to make sure.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Levi?” Eren whined. “I thought I was being super obvious, that’s why I got worried and decided to tell you. And Mikasa told me you could be a little dense, but…” he stopped himself, his eyebrows now knitted in worry, peering at Levi through his eyelashes. “Are you really that oblivious? Or maybe just… not interested…?”</p>
<p>Eren seemed to deflate as he considered it, looking down at his feet with misery painted all over his face. A surge of affection for the man in front of him overcame Levi, and he had to fight the need to cage him between his arms and stroke his hair to reassure him. All confidence the brunet might have had or faked was completely gone now, worry and fear the only feelings left on his tanned face.</p>
<p>At that moment, Levi finally realized what he should have known all along, the thought hitting him like a wave of salt water. Why had he been so hung up on the past when he had found the person he cared the most about in this new life? Why hold on to the old memories of a person that was long gone when he had a living and breathing new version of them sitting right in front of him?</p>
<p>It didn’t matter if Eren would never remember the past, never remember the people they used to be nor everything they had been through together; what mattered was the fact that they were both alive. Who cared about the past when they could have a future together? Who cared about the relationship they used to have when they could build a new one, this time not threatened by death or useless concept like military ranks?</p>
<p>Levi had to let go of the past and concentrate more on the present, on the Eren he could see with his own two eyes and not the one from some distant memories.</p>
<p>“Damn it, Eren,” Levi said in a whisper.</p>
<p>Eren’s gaze was still directed at the ground, his shoulders slouched in defeat, so the raven wasn’t even sure he had heard him. If he had, he could have heard the fond tone Levi had used, or seen the genuine smile gracing his lips as he had said those words. To be sure Eren would hear him this time, Levi stood up and put a hand on the brunet’s cheek, raising his head so that they could gaze into each other’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I am shit at this so listen carefully, I won’t say it twice,” Levi warned him.</p>
<p>He watched the different emotions passing on Eren’s face: concern, surprise, then anticipation, hope. Levi’s entire body relaxed as he stared into the infinite pools that were the brunet’s eyes, losing himself in their beautiful shades of green which always made him think of endless fields of grass with an open sky. Levi’s lips twitched upwards, forming a fond smile, the words he had been waiting to say for a lifetime leaving his lips in a whisper.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Eren’s eyes widened, and Levi’s smile did as well when he saw the brunet’s cheeks becoming even redder than a few minutes ago. Before Levi had the time to analyze the new gleam appearing in Eren’s eyes after his confession, a pair of lips crashed on his and two strong arms surrounded his shoulders, bringing him flush against the man’s body.</p>
<p>Caught off guard, it took Levi a few seconds before kissing Eren back. He could feel the passion emanating from Eren every time their lips met, the desperation, but also the eagerness, all of them making Levi feel dizzy and drunk on the feelings being directed at him. All those nights spent wondering how it would feel like to hold Eren, touch him and kiss him weren’t enough to prepare Levi to the real thing finally happening. He could feel his heart soar and he clung to Eren’s body like a lifeline, needing to feel him closer and closer to his own to get more of that intoxicating feeling.</p>
<p>When they finally parted, both their lips swollen from their intense make out session, Eren was smiling softly at him, his eyes filled with happiness and tenderness. Levi couldn’t help but stare, his breath caught in his throat and his mind in a haze. Eren leaned forward to rest his forehead on Levi’s, gently stroking his cheek as they kept gazing into each other’s eyes.</p>
<p>Something shifted inside of Levi in this moment. It was as if the missing piece of the puzzle he had been looking for had finally found its righteous place in his heart, like the hole in his heart had suddenly disappeared, now filled with endless affection.</p>
<p>For the first time in his life, Levi felt complete.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;3<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://dreamy-heichou.tumblr.com/post/190328715742/could-you-do-55-how-do-you-know-my-name-please">The original post</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>